Episode 11: Vergib mir bitte nicht
'Vergib mir bitte nicht '- ist die elfte und damit vorletzte Episode von Servamp (und Titel des 37 Kapitels des Mangas). Während Licht und Lawless weiter gegen Higan kämpfen, nehmen es Hyu und Testu mit dem Rest von Tsubakis Abkömmlingen auf. Misono und Lilly geraten gerade in Predullie, da kommt ihnen ein unerwarter Gast zu Hilfe... Handlung Licht und Hyde kämpfen diesemal im Team gegen Higan und es gelingt ihnen sogar einige heftige Treffer gegen ihn zu landen. Dennoch ist Higan nicht so leicht unterzukriegen. Während dessen stehen sich in der Untersten Etage Sakuya und das Wolllust-Team gegenüber. Sakyua erklärt Misono, dass er weiß wie man einen Servamp ausschalten kann - man muss das Geschenk, dass der Eve dem Servamp gibt zerstören und Tsubaki hat Sakuya eine Waffe gegeben mit der dies möglich sein soll - sein Katana (welches die Kraft hat die Kräft eines Servamp auszulöschen) Als Sakuya mit diesem Schwert Lilys Sense zerstört, werden sie durch einen Schuss unterbrochen. Mikuni und Jeje kommen Misono zur Hilfe, doch Misono wirkt her wütend ihn zu sehen. Mikuni weist Misono an, dass im oberen Stock der Aufzug noch funktioniert - widerwillig nimmt Misono die Hilfe an und geht. Lily murmelt mit sich selbst, dass er Mikuni nicht hassen sollte - da er einies Tages die Wahrheit erfahren würde. Tetsu und Hyu kämpfen gegen den Rest von Tsubakis Abkömmlingen und gerade als Misono auftaucht, lässt Belukia Hyu in einer magischen Box verschwinden. Tetsu will, dass Misono ihm sagt was er tun soll - da er mit der Situation überfordert ist. Misono zögert, und als er sich gerade für den Rückzug entscheidet, tauchen Mahiru und Kuro auf - Kuro in seiner wahren Form als Löwe. Kuro und Mahiru kämpfen nun gegen Belukia und die anderen. Mikuni verschont Sakuya, da er etwas anderes als Wichtiger zu erachten scheint. Unter dessen sind Licht und Hyde noch immer mit Higan beschäftigt. Für Licht sieht es schlecht aus und Hyde weiß nicht so recht was er tun soll, als Licht auf einmal wieder das Wort ergreift und große Töne trotz seiner Lage spuckt. Higan erklärt, dass er dies alles nicht für sich tut, sondern für Tsubaki - er möchte Tsubakis Traurigkeit vertreiben und tut daher was dieser von ihm verlangt- sein eigenes Leben scheint ihm dagegen nichts Wert zu sein. Diese Einstellung hält Licht für Großes oder Besonderes - er glaubt sogar, dass Higan nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagt und ihn eigentlich einfach nur töten will. Dann befreit er sich schließlich aus Higans Gewalt und erklärt ihm, dass es ihn schwach mache, wenn er die Namen anderer für seine eigenen verdorbenen Wünsche missbraucht. Licht lässt ein Piano erscheinen und verwandelt damit das Kampffeld in eine Art Bühne in der Hyde und Higan die Hauptrollen spielen. Hyde beginnt aus seinem Stück zu Zitieren, Higan erklärt ihm, dass ein Duell nicht das Ende von Hamlet sei - und Hyde stimmt zu - es sei nicht Hamlet, das sie spielen. Er verfehlt Higan mit den Degen und es gelignt ihm dann ihn mit hervortretenden Stacheln zu beseigen. Licht will unmittelbar nach dem Kampf gehen, doch auch er verliert plötzlich seine Kräfte und geht zu Boden. Als Mahiru, Tetsu und Misono mit Kuro und Lily ankommen, erkären sie, dass sie die Geisel (Lila) dabei haben und er im Sargt versteckt sei. Tetsu öffnet den Sarg und Lila kommt hervor. Kuro bedankt sich unterdessen, dass Hyde ihm damals nicht vergeben hat - du deshalb konnte er schließlich mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen. Mahiru will daraufhin den Namen von Lawless erfahren, erst will er ihn nicht preisgeben, doch dann macht ihm Mahiru klar, dass es später nur umso schwerer werden würde und Lawless hebt seine Kette hoch und erklärt dass er Hyde heißt (was auch auf der Kette steht). Als Hyde schließlich lacht, erträgt es Lila nicht mehr und entreißt ihm die Kette - es sei nicht fair, dass er lache, denn er hätte all seine Freunde auf dem Gewissen und daher stelle er sich gegen sie. Indem er die Kette zerstöre würde er seine Freunde rächen (die Hyde im Opernhaus tötete). Just in diesem Moment erscheint Tsubaki - Misono fragt sich, wie er so schnell hier sein konnte. Damit, dass Tsubaki seine Geschwister begrüßt endet die Folge. Unterschiede zum Manga * Im Manga entkommen Lily und Misono von selbst, und müssen die Treppen hinauflaufen. * Misono hatte nach dem der Aufzug unten ankam Weihwasser versprüht, das Sakuya schließlich lähmt und ihnen die Flucht ermöglicht - Mikuni taucht im Manga hier nicht auf * Lily ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon besiegt und Miosno weiß auch bereits die Wahrheit über Mikuni und seine Familie. Charaktere * Mahiru Shirota * Sleepy Ash * Misono Alisuin * All of Love * Tetsu Sendagaya * Old Child * Licht Jekylland Todoroki * Lawless * Higan * Sakuya * Shamrock * Otogiri * Lila * Mikuni Alisuin * Doubt Doubt Navigation Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episoden